This project is a continuation of a long-range research program concerned with the effects of drugs and other treatments on memory storage processes. The major objective is to contribute to an understanding of the neurobiological bases of memory storage. The basic assumption underlying the research is that the neurobiological processes of memory storage are initially labile, following an experience, and remain susceptible to modulating influences--either facilitation or impairment--for a period of time following training. The experiments proposed here will focus on the role of norepinephrine in memory storage. The experiments will examine the effects, on memory, of a variety of treatments known to affect catecholamine functioning. The treatments include catecholaminergic drugs, NE, peptide hormones, and brain lesions. These studies will attempt to determine the effects on memory of peripheral as well as central changes in catecholamines in addition to the relative influence of chronic versus phasic alterations in catecholamine functioning.